Whispers and Struggles
by elsa.bennet
Summary: Elsa lives with her boyfriend Hans and she is...content. Her life is a schedule. Every day is planned out with very little wiggle room. Then one day, Olaf decides to chase a squirrel into the neighbors yard and Elsa's world is thrown out of balance. Modern AU. Some Helsa, Kristelsa, and Hanna. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening! **

**I know I'm almost finished with another story but I'm sort of stuck on the last chapter.**

**So as some motivation, I'm going with an idea I summoned today.**

**I had a friend of mine read through it and she said it was fine so here it is.  
Yup.  
Sorry if it's terrible.  
I'm a novice.  
I'm lower than a novice.**

* * *

March 3rd

The past two months I've been on a schedule. I work 5am-2pm then I come home and walk my dog at 2:10. I walk past his house at 2:17, loop around, and go past again at 2:31. I saw him twice the first week. He was watering his lawn. The second week I saw him five times and the past three weeks I see him every afternoon watering his front lawn then his backyard. I'm not complaining. Oh no. I could watch him water his lawn for hours.

Yesterday my dog did something unexpected. She saw a squirrel. He has a weird thing with squirrels. He loves them, he just wants to play. Well the small animal was in his yard. He took off and after losing the squirrel he decided to meet him. I had no choice but to leave the alleyway and go get him. "Sorry about him. He loves meeting new people...also chasing squirrels." "He's adorable so no worries. I'm Kristoff." "Elsa. This adorable guy is Olaf." "My dogs at my parents right now but his name is Sven. He's really friendly. Maybe next week I'll bring him down and they can play." "Sounds great. Olaf just wants to be friends with everything. Oh, there he goes. Looks like he's ready for the rest of the walk. Uhh, I'll talk to you later I guess." "Looking forward to it Elsa."

The second time I walked past him he smile at me. I blushed but I'm hoping he didn't notice. I came home and Hans was immediately on my case. "Why were you gone so long?" "Olaf decided to make friends with one of the neighbors." "Well that's great but our routine is thrown off by six minutes! You ruined my entire day. Fuck! Why can't you just put her on a leash like the rest of the world." "Olaf is a boy hun." "Like I care."

Hans and I had been together for three years but it wasn't until we moved in together four months ago that he turned sour and mean. I was repulsed by him now but too worried to break it off. He'd kick me out and leave me with nothing, despite the fact that I owned everything in our house. Even the lease was in my name. I could fight it all, but I was too worn down most days to even consider it. The rest of the night was horrible. My only solace was getting to check out Kristoff again.

March 7th

Well. It's been four days since I last wrote. I feel like things are changing but I'm not sure if I'm going to accept it. Hans hit me the day before yesterday. I was late from walking Olaf again (thanks to the hunk down the street) and I guess he really can't handle his day being delayed a few minutes. I probably deserved it. No I didn't. Well, maybe I did. I should be more considerate. Yesterday I told Kristoff I was on a tight schedule and couldn't stop and chat. He looked sad and today he walked with me. I told him it was best if he didn't walk me home. He shrugged but didn't say anything. I wished I could talk to him but we were barely even acquaintances.

March 15th

It's been a week since I've been able to talk to Kristoff. Hans was upset that I was throwing off his schedule and decided to walk Olaf with me. Kristoff just waved as we walked by and I waved back. It felt wrong. It felt like I was cheating on Hans even though it was a simple smile. He asked if I knew the man watering his lawn. I told him how Olaf ran up to him a couple weeks ago and he seemed content. Is it wrong to have a friend? Why does it feel so wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

****Sorry for the long break - I always write out the story then post bits at a time...but my computer crashed and took all my word documents with it. This isn't as good as the original, but I still love it.****

**-Also, I apologize for the format for the last chapter and this one. Every time I hit save, it erases all the formatting I did, with the exception of bold and italic. It won't even upload from my word document with the correct formatting. I'll keep messing with it and hopefully I can figure this out! :) -  
**

* * *

**March 19th**

After a WEEK of walking with Olaf and I, Hans told me I had no reason to be home late and decided to get back to his own schedule. My first walk without Hans was disappointing. Kristoff's truck was gone and when I got home, Hans actually started clapping. Clapping! _About time you learned how to walk by yourself._ What a jerk. Sometimes I can't remember what I see in him. It takes me longer and longer each day to remember that he has a sweet, caring side. Tonight, all he wanted was sex when our "cuddling" time came. I refused. He's been nothing but sarcastic and rude for days and I will not reward that sort of behavior. He got pretty angry but I was relieved when he fell asleep.

I couldn't get to sleep so I left him a note that I was taking Olaf for a late night walk as a reward for him being a good dog. I was surprised to see Kristoff outside when I walked past his house. He smiled and waved and I returned the gesture. I never stopped walking and as soon as he was out of sight, my smile turned upside down. Moments later, I heard footsteps behind me. It was creepy, but when I turned around, it was just Kristoff. 

"_Where is your boyfriend?"_

"**Sleeping, thank goodness. I don't think I can handle much more of his attitude."**

_"That doesn't seem like a relationship to be in." _

_**"**_**It's getting harder and harder for me to look past his mean ways and forgive him. Oh well. I don't really have any place to go if break up. I don't have many friends and my sister never has any time for me these days."**

_"I'm your friend. If you ever need anything, you just need to ask."_

Talking to Kristoff really lifted my spirits but I knew as long as I am with Hans, Kristoff and I would never be more than just buddies who walk together.

* * *

**March 25th**

Every time my life is in shambles, she shows up. Anna. My dear little sister. She's so free spirited and she can do whatever she wants without anyone noticing or caring. She was sitting on my couch laughing with Hans when I came home from work, which was pretty odd since Hans normally works late. 

**"What are you doing home so early dear?"**

_"Anna called me and told me she was coming to town so I took some time off work."_

He never takes time off work for me. I don't know that I will ever understand him. He's all about schedules and doing the same damn thing every damn day, but then Anna comes to town and all of a sudden schedules don't matter? 

**"Well I'm going to take Olaf for a walk. We might go up the mountain today. He loves seeing the birds."**

_"Sure babe. I'll make sure we make a great dinner for you tonight."_ He was acting strange, but I decided not to worry about it. 

I changed clothes and went off with Olaf. We swung by Kristoffs and I rang his doorbell. He answered the door in just a pair of shorts which took me by surprise. 

_"Hey Else! What's up?"_

**Uhh...uhh...oh. Sorry. Gosh! Um, I am taking Olaf for a walk up the mountain and was wondering if you wanted to come."**

_"Sure! Let me just put a shirt on...unless you like me better this way._" 

He winked at me but I was too distracted with what I was staring at to respond. He giggled after a few seconds of my silence and said _Come on in. "Bring Olaf too!"_ Walking into his home was also a surprise. It was so...simple and spacious. I felt at home instantly. Olaf and Sven decided to start playing together and it was a nice moment...just sitting here, not worrying about anything and watching two adorable animals without a care in the world.

That feeling didn't last long. We had just started up the mountain when I got a text from Hans. 

_When r u coming home?_

**Not sure. Just got here. **

_I need a time. We r going to make u dinner and I dont want it to get cold. _

**I'm just not sure. Maybe 9? You know how much Olaf loves to hike. **

_Nine is perfect. See u then._

I was surprised at his acceptance to my time frame. It will throw his whole schedule out of whack! Turns out, I would be home much sooner.

We went down to this little private beach and let the dogs run around, carefree. After twenty minutes or so, we started back on the trail. Olaf saw a squirrel and went crazy! He accidentally knocked me over. I tumbled down the hill a bit before catching myself on a tree. That hurt. Kristoff ran down the hill to get me, shouting words that sounded _Are you hurt? Else? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Are you okay? _I just grunted at him and tried to stand up. OH FUCK. PAIN. PAINPAINPAIN. I slumped down the tree. 

"_What's wrong? What hurts?" _

**"My right ankle. I can't put any weight on it. Fuck it hurts. God. I'm so sorry." **

_**"**__Sorry? About what? This isn't your fault. Let's plan that damn squirrel. Fucking squirrels, hurting beautiful ladies in the woods. He probably wanted you to get knocked out and take you to his squirrel family, who would probably eat you." _I laughed.

"**That's a very elaborate story." **

_"Anything to make you laugh."_ He was so sweet...and funny.

"_Can you walk?" _

**"I can try..."** It didn't work. I couldn't walk. **"It's not looking good."**

_"Don't worry Else. I can carry you."_

**"I can't ask you to do that. I'm heavy!"**

_"Oh please. Sven is heavy. You're what...130?"_

**"You flatter me."**

_"Seriously Else. Piggy-back ride?"_

And that's how we went down the trail. With me on his back. He drove us to my place to get Olaf home. 

**"Want me to give you a ride to the hospital?"**

_"No thanks. Hans and Anna are here. One of them will get off their asses and take me. Thank you Kristoff. You're absolutely wonderful! I don't know how I will ever repay you!"_

**"Come see me when you get your cast on. I want to be the first to sign it! Let me at least walk you to the door."**

_"That's such a middle school thing to say and thank you for the chivalry."_

**"No problem. Come on, lean on me. I will support you."**

We hobbled over to the door. That was weird. It was locked. I fiddled with the lock and walked in. I turned around to put my purse on it's hook when...

**"Else, I think it is best I take you to the hospital." **Why was he whispering?

_"You've been wonderful Kristoff, but I think I can get my sister to do it."_ I whispered back.

**"She looks terribly preoccupied at the moment...don't turn around. Let's just leave." **What? I tried to turn around but he stopped me. **"Seriously Elsa. I'm driving you."** Just like that, he picked me up and took me back out to his truck.

_"Kristoff, you really don't need to. Whatever Anna is doing can wait."_

**"What she was doing never should have happened."**

_"Let me at least go in and tell them where we are going."_

**"No. Elsa, I'm serious. You don't deserve to see that."**

_"See what? What was Anna doing that was so terrible you had to carry me out of my own-"_

Oh. OH. OOOOHHHHH. I threw open the door to his truck and ran/wobbled into my own house. It only took me a few seconds to see exactly what Kristoff meant.


End file.
